


Don't Let Me Down

by dark_pulse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Canon Mismash, Catlad - Free Form, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pulse/pseuds/dark_pulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Selina has four kittens, Bruce is a surprisingly good father to three daughters and a somewhat wayward son, and learning to fight for more than yourself is a lesson learned in blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can Start By Taking It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was browsing around and stumbled on [this](http://callousvixen.deviantart.com/art/Catlads-374166355) piece of art work, and [this](http://redglassbeads.deviantart.com/art/Selina-s-Kittens-361672098) one too.
> 
> A odd looking line graph and one sexy playlist later, I started writing this. I wish I was sorry, but I'm not. Thanks to Emmie and Tiffany for looking over this for me, and Gwyn for cheering me on. 8)

If anyone asked Selina Kyle if she had children, the exasperated look on her face would be enough to confirm that she did. There are a few people who would ask if she meant real children-- to which Selina would scoff. Her cats were her children too, of course, but she had human children along with them.

 

Four boys, in fact, and that would be when your jaw would drop. She’s not exactly the first person who would come to mind when you thought of four children, much less boys, but if you looked closely, you’d see it. The sharpness that would keep them in line, arch of her brow that would lend to disbelieving looks. It would slowly fall into place, once you thought about it.

 

If you continued to ask, maybe over a cup of coffee, or perhaps over a dinner, she’d tell you a little bit about them. Her oldest, the acrobat,was the man of the house who kept the rest of the boys from beating each other senseless. The second, whom she’d describe as a mama’s boy, her sweet tinkling laughter at her own private joke that you’d question. but she’d wave you off, explaining he was a rebel.

 

Her middle child, she would say, resting her chin on her open palm, was thoughtful, serious, but by no means the lost middle child; no, he made sure that the rest of his brothers were aware of him. He was quite possibly the smartest of them all; quit wits, computer savvy, and spent a fair portion of his time striving to learn more. And her youngest--well, he was a firecracker, to say the least. He was more like his father than he cared to admit, than either of them cared to admit, and he was possibly more of a mama’s boy than the second child.

 

At this point, you may have your own head rested on the palm of your hand as you listened to her. There was certain fondness in her voice, a clear love for her children that made you want to listen to her a bit more. Just for a while.

 

But it would be time for her to go, and she’d drain the last of her coffee before getting up and smoothing down her skirt, patting her thighs. You stand up as well, walking her to the door, her long strides as graceful as a cat, and she’d be off, leaving you with more questions than answers.

  
  


Dick Grayson took his role as an older brother mostly seriously.  Mostly, because there were times he was more than content to lay on the couch and watch his younger brothers actually beat each other senseless. He supposed that was the perk of being the oldest; he got to make those calls. Right now, he was enjoying those perks in another way, one that was more playful.

 

“Salmon would make disgusting tacos, what’s wrong with you?”

 

Dick glanced down at his younger brother then back to the salmon lying on ice in front of him. Damian was looking at the fish that still had heads on them, their dead eyes staring at everything but seeing nothing.

 

“And why’s that? Grilled salmon is amazing. Tacos are amazing. Ergo, grilled salmon tacos will be like being reborn, right?”

 

“Wrong.” Damian replied, making a slicing motion with his hand, tsking under his breath. “Salmon isn’t firm enough, and it doesn’t taste good with toppings.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says me, for one. Two, says you, since I’ve never seen you eat salmon with anything more than tomatoes on top. Or onions. Wait, no, that’s Drake.”

 

“Then what do you suggest, Mr. Ramsey?”  Dick asked, stepping aside to let Damian look at the fish selection, trying not to smile to himself. Damian stealthy got to his toes to see some of the higher up fish, nodding to himself.

 

“Tilapia,” Damian decided, pointing to the white fish. “Get the one that still has the head, since we’re making these from scratch.”

 

“Tilapia it is, little dude.” Dick said, nodding to the employee behind the counter.

 

“Don’t call me little dude, I have a name.”

 

“Relax, Dami. Chill, its taco night, and Zatanna is coming over, it’s going to be a good evening.”

 

“-tt- It’ll be nice not to have to rely on mother for a sense of decency at the dinner table.”

 

Dick hummed under his breath, asking for salmon fillets wrapped as well as Damian grabbed the cart, leaning against it, trying to urge Dick on.

 

“Okay, okay, we’re going, we’re going,” Dick said with a little chuckle, diving to pick up frozen shrimp from a nearby freezer as Damian pushed the cart along.

 

“Mother’s list is long, and we have to get back if we’re going to do this properly. We’ve hardly gotten through half this list.”

 

“This is hardly her longest shopping list.”

 

“That’s not the point.”

 

Dick clasped his hands behind his back as he followed the boy, shaking his head as Damian systematically worked through the shopping list. How he was managing to weave through the pay day crowd, Dick didn’t know, but he managed with very little difficulty. Dick was grateful for that—he didn’t want to think of Damian getting stuck behind a mother with a gaggle of children. He could hardly stand children his age, much less whiny ones.  It was late enough in the day that it wasn’t truly packed, but it was still enough to make him worry.

 

“Do we have another shopping list to take care of tonight?” Damian asked once they got to the mostly empty dairy aisle, his eyes trained on the 3/4s completed list.

 

“Tim is heading off by himself to do something, and I think Jay is going with him. You can go out with Selina tonight if you want to; Zatanna said she wanted to spend time with me. We wouldn’t mind having you along if you want, however.”

 

“Such a hard decision, do I stay and watch you make kissy face with a woman far out of your league, or do I accompany mother? I don’t know how I’ll choose, such a strain.”

 

“Don’t give yourself a hernia, kitten.”

 

“Don’t run into the display to your left.”

 

“Hey!” Dick forced himself ramrod straight to edge by the soda display, narrowing his eyes at Damian’s quiet chuckle.

 

“Who wrote five pounds of bacon at the bottom of this?”

 

“There are three men and you eating from the fridge regularly, who didn’t write five pounds of bacon is the better question.”

 

“You’re all idiots. And just mother, Drake and I live there.” Damian crossed the bacon off the list after picking up a single pack, and continued along, finally coming to the pets section, ignoring Dick’s indignant threats.  He leaned down to heft the largest bag of cat food the store had to the bottom of the cart, dusting off his pants as he straightened up.

 

“Ah, wet cat food is on sale.” Dick dragged the cart over to toss a few cans in, leaving Damian to look for cat litter.

 

“Grayson.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Do you think she’ll like this?”

 

“Kiddo, she loves you. How could she not?”

 

“Very easily.”

 

Dick said nothing to that, so they continued on, silently finishing up the list and making their way to the check out where Damian quietly picked up a candy bar and showed it to Dick, who nodded, his lips still unable to form the words Damian needed to hear—not like he could anyway.  He could say it until he was blue in the face, it would always just mean that Damian’s big brother loved him. Important in its own way, but—

 

“Get that sappy look off your face.” Damian said finally, putting the bagged groceries into the cart and pushing it outside. “I’m fine.”

 

Dick shoved his hands in his pockets, walking behind the younger boy, trying to decide if it was worth speaking.

 

“Okay. I’m just saying that’s okay not to be fine, too.”

 

“I’ll keep in mind that if I ever feel like falling into a degenerate mess of parental issues, I’ll just remember that it’s perfectly fine for me to do so.”

 

Dick rolled his eyes. It was impossible to reason with an eleven year old, even with one as smart as Damian. “Fine, Dami. Fine.”

 

It took a good hour to get home and get everything unpacked. Jason and Tim were nowhere in sight, and Damian had no interest in trying to figure out where they were, so Damian quickly shooed Dick into the kitchen with him, ordering him to clean the vegetables and chop them, leaving Damian with a gleam in his eyes, katana in his hand and the fish in his line of sight.

 

“Are you really and honestly gonna get the scales off the fish with your sword?” Dick asked, spinning his knife in his hand. He dipped down to try and find a cutting board.

 

“Mother said I’m not supposed to use the stove.” Damian replied, his blade coming down on the fish’s neck with a satisfied smile gracing his lips. “She said nothing about me not preparing the food for cooking.”

 

“I don’t understand Selina. She tells you not to use the oven alone, but she lets you swing around Gotham in a cat costume kicking the shit out of thugs and slink through alarm lasers to get diamonds as big as baseballs.”

 

“She understands that I have specific needs.” He inclined his head towards the front door as he methodically cut the head from another fish. “Someone’s at the door. Zatanna, I suspect.”

 

Dick snorted a little, leaving his knife to the side to wipe his hands and make his way towards the door. The Cat’s Cradle had grown a fair bit since Selina had adopted him when he was nine. It was a two bedroom apartment at first, with just him and Selina. Then she took in Jason, leaving him and Jason in the second bedroom. But when she took in Tim, she knew it was time for her and her little family to move.

 

The Cat’s Cradle was now a loft on the upper side of Gotham, with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Both Dick and Jason had their own apartments—Dick’s in Bludhaven, Jason’s somewhere in lower Gotham, but Tim, still on the edge of eighteen and Damian only eleven, still lived at home.  Home now meant high ceilings, dark wood and marble, elegance in the same way that Selina was, subtle with smooth, clean lines that drew your eyes in. It had cost Dick and Jason more than they honestly liked thinking about some days—a gift to the mother who raised them when they had no one beside them.  Dick swung the door open and opened his arms, letting his girlfriend fall into them.

 

“Zatanna!” He cooed, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle. The dark haired woman wrapped her arms around his neck, hanging on as she was swung around, a little giggle escaping her lips.

 

“Hi, Dick.” Zatanna pressed a soft kiss against his lips as he set her down, patting his cheek. “Did you have a nice day?”

 

“I did.” Dick replied, lacing her fingers with his as he walked back to the island kitchen, watching as Damian threw the three fish heads into the garbage. “I might have bought too much fish, though.”

 

“-tt- Didn’t you say something about there being three grown men in this house?” Damian asked, lining the fish up to scale it. “I’ll kill all three of you if you even think of eating it all.”

 

“Hi, Damian.” Zatanna said, setting her bag down on the low couch and opening her arms to pull Damian into them, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Damian made no motion to pull away, instead wiggling his fishy fingers uselessly.

 

“Hello, Zatanna.” He said instead, voice muffled. “Have you come to help me with this? Grayson isn’t allowed to use the stove without supervision either.”

 

Zatanna tsked as she pulled back, placing her hands on her hips as she surveyed the kitchen. “So you’re not allowed to use the stove without supervision, and he’s not allowed to use the stove without supervision—are any of you boys allowed to?”

 

“Jason.” Dick put in from his perch on the couch, both arms slung over the back of it, chin rested on his arms.

 

“Jason?”

 

“Jason.”

 

Zatanna shook her head, pulling a hair tie from her wrist and tying back her long black hair back. “I’ll supervise. Get up, you bum, get back to chopping the vegetables, I know that’s what you were doing.”

  
Dick got to his feet with a dull whine, walking back up to the counter and getting back to work under Zatanna’s watchful eye.


	2. I've Got My Ear To The Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim is Jason's favorite brother, Zatanna has something to tell Dick, and Tim's curiosity has yet to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I don't know. I would really like a beta though, so if any of my readers would like to help me out with that, I'd be eternally grateful. My worry is how dialogue driven this fic is. I'd really like to change that. ^^;

Tim was Jason’s favorite brother. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it either; he wasn’t Dick who claimed to love all of them equally.

Bullshit.

Humans weren’t like that, they had likes, they had dislikes, and there was of course things, or rather people, they liked more than others. That was a fact of life; no emotions involved there, no hurt feelings. There was no shame in knowing that, at least in thought.

For Jason, the boy who wore his catsuit like a weapon was the person he’d rather spend his time with, goggles off or on. Tim’s energy was different, a sort of soft energy that wrapped around him like clothing, an energy that he could switch from coolly calculating to titillatingly sultry with the crack of his whip.  He was quiet where Dick was loud or Damian was arrogant. He tempered Jason’s fiery temper where Dick or Damian would make it flare. He made Jason chortle when he stuck his whip on the back of his belt and swung his hips, trying not to laugh his way through a purr.

Tim would always be Jason’s baby brother, Damian or no.

“Gimmie the avocado,” Jason asked, sticking his hand out, a piece of tortilla hanging out of his mouth.

“Shut your mouth,” Tim replied, picking up the plate with the avocado slices on it and placing it Jason’s hand.

“Boys.” Selina said, filling another tortilla with fish.

They caught each other’s eye, snorting softly.

“Pigs.” Damian said, swallowing before speaking. “I should be happy Zatanna is here or Grayson would be speaking with his mouth full.”

“Like she’s ever stopped me,” Dick shot back, sticking his tongue out to show Damian his chewed up meal. Zatanna merely shook her head, sipping from her glass politely.

“Never have children, Zatanna my girl.” Selina said, taking a long swig from her wine glass. “Or at least, never have sons.”

“I don’t plan on having a son,” Zatanna replied evenly, poking Dick in his side. “But who knows, really? Tell me about how your day went, Selina? Just so this lot have no reason to open their mouths, I really don’t want to see mashed up fish again.”

Dick beamed at her side, leaving Zatanna to roll her eyes helplessly as Selina talked about her day.

“Timmy, are you still going out tonight?” Jason murmured, loading another taco with toppings. Tim stopped chewing before responding.

“Yes. Why, are you inviting yourself?”

“Of course.  Not that you need the backup, more like I don’t feel like driving to my place tonight and you tend to run into the fun kind of trouble.”

“So you’re bored is what you’re saying.”

“In more words, I guess I am.”

“You should probably get laid in that case,” Tim responded, starting to clean up the table. Dick was clearly done, as were Damian, Selina and Zatanna, and Jason would live if he didn’t have another one that very second. He started collecting up the empty plates and nudged Jason to help. The older man got up with a huff, wiping his hands on the cloth napkin next to his plate before collecting a few of the empty bowls.

“Insert obvious joke about your frigid ass here. Probably in poor taste all things considering, but there it is.”

Tim huffed quietly, scrapping the left cover traces into the garbage disposal and started loading the dishwasher. “Maybe not in poor taste, but the timing is a little eh. The delivery could use work too—your banter is pathetic, Jason.”

“Oh hardly. Just cause I’m not Dick—“

“His puns are the worst thing to have ever happened. I actually shuddered over one the other day, it was so awful.”

“I can _hear you_.” Dick called from the table, waving his hand and giving them both a playful, piercing smile.

“And we can see you! Funny how the human senses work, huh?” Tim leaned against the counter with the sink as Jason stepped down from the island-kitchen to grab the rest of the plates.

“Funny, Timmers, you should do stand up.”

“You know I already do.” Tim’s eyes flicked to Selina and Zatanna who were still whispering to themselves quietly as Dick got up, stretching his arms high over his head. Damian was buzzing with barely repressed energy to get out and move. Neither was particular interesting, but the way that Zatanna was leaning into Selina with her brows furrowed, the way Selina was nodding and stroking her back in a reassuring manner; Tim’s brows rose as he pushed himself off the counter and tromped down the little staircase.

“I’m gonna go shower,” he said, turning to Jason. “You should now, or whatever, just don’t come behind me reeking of fish. Knowing our luck we’d run into someone who thought they were funny.”

Jason made a noise of agreement as he finished loading the dishwasher, his foot casually sticking out to trip Dick, who stepped over it pointedly.  He straightened up, giving Selina and Zatanna a salute before making his way towards the shower himself.

“Dick?” Zatanna said, standing.

“Mhm?”

“Can we talk about something?”

“Mhm.”

Zatanna fidgeted a little, waving him over to the low den, where she was resting on one of the couches. Selina smiled a private little smile to herself as she got to her feet.

“Come on, Damian. You said you wanted to go out with me tonight, right?” Damian nodded quickly, moving to follow his mother. “I want five pages done in your workbook before we leave.”

“If you mean the pages that are due next week, then I’ve already finished them.” Damian said, walking beside her, down the hallways to the bedrooms.

Dick plopped next to his girlfriend, looping his arm around her waist and dragging her close, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “So what’s up?”

 

“Jay, focus,” Tim said later that night, elbowing Jason’s chest softly.

‘That kid’s getting too big,’ Jason thought, slinking behind him silently. Too mature, too sure—when exactly did he trade in his slightly heavier amour for the leather that he and Dick wore like second skins? When did he start diving off rooftops himself, his whip as fast as Seilna’s—when exactly did he get that bo staff? Jason tsked to himself, chewing on his lower lip.

“When did you get child baring hips, Timmy?” Jason asked, squatting next to his younger brother.

“Probably sometime before you started admiring them.” Tim lowered his red tinted goggles over his face, sniffing.

“Rawr. I’m not admiring them; I’m noting why you’ve got the guys and girls bending to you.”

Tim smoothed his bare hands down his hips, grabbing his gloves from one of his belt pockets and slipped them on. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, creep. If you weren’t my brother, you’d be hanging off the edge of this building.”

“I consider myself thoroughly warned.”

“When you’re done staring at the result of a little too much emotional eating, let’s move along. Something seems off, and I want to get in and out fast. The guard change is in two minutes, and they talk for about three minutes and thirty seconds before getting back to their posts.” He plucked his bullwhip from his side and crawled down the side of the warehouse they were perched on. Jason followed, pulling his own white tinted goggles down.

“What are you after?” Jason asked as he and Tim pressed their bodies against the side of the warehouse.

“A pink diamond for Selina.”

“In this slagheap?”

“It’s on its way to one of Gotham’s shrillest ladies, and I’m just intercepting it. It’s in ring form, I’ll be getting it set into a necklace.”

“Shiiiit,” Jason drawled. “Did I miss her birthday or something?” He was itching to grab one of the guards, but Tim seemed content to sneak around tonight.

Tim held a clawed finger to his lips, pointing to the incoming pair of guards. Jason cracked his knuckles, pressing away from the building, grabbing a guard at the same moment Tim’s whip struck out, wrapping around the other’s neck. A quick knee to the stomach, a chop to the neck for the other, and they moved on, Jason smiling as he watched another pair of guards leave their post in search of their partners. Their time was limited.

“Watch my back,” Tim muttered as Jason pulled a gun from his vest. Jason nodded, following Tim’s footsteps easily, even though he was facing the other way.

Tim climbed up the side of the building, squeezing his way through a broken glass window, slinking along the rafters. Jason found his way in through a broken part of the roof, making a tiny sound of annoyance as he caught up with Tim.

“Stray, look,” Jason said, grabbing the younger’s arm. Tim whipped around, and Jason nodded down.

“Is that Luthor?” Tim said, shifting his position to get a better look.

“The lens flare on my goggles doesn’t lie.”

Tim ran his fingers along the top of his goggles, flicking on the inferred settings and looked around. “There’s gotta be something else in here that he’s after—“

“Maybe he needs the diamond for something?”

“No, that can’t be it. A regular diamond with a high karat count would make sense, but pink diamonds are highly flawed. They’re just worth a lot because pink is a fricken romantic color. It’s silly, but I didn’t make the rules.”

“Dear friends, if I can have your attention—“ Tim and Jason snapped their attention to the bald egomaniac at the bottom of the warehouse.

“For the last year, we have all been in mourning over the loss of my son, Kon El, but now it is beyond time to act. In his stead—no, in his honor, I have finally concocted the perfect plan to take down the Justice League, specifically to destroy his negligent father, Superman, for the benefit and advancement of mankind.”

Jason rolled his eyes to the point that he actually thought they were going to get stuck. If this was Luthor trying to start up another Injustice League of sorts, Jason had to hand it to him. He didn’t think anyone could remain in such a state of fanatical, obsessive delusion, but Luthor was a prime example of it.

“Hey, Stray, d’ya think he could be more deluded? Conner? His son? Plea—“ Jason turned to ask Tim about the state of Conner and Clark’s relationship before his death, but Tim had somehow managed to creep away. Probably to get the diamond he wanted.

They all had their cat like traits, from Tim’s aversion to things he didn’t find interesting, to Dick’s playfulness, to Jason’s whiplash temperament, to Damian’s growing interest in the chase—Gotham’s Cat Clan wasn’t mocked like one might think. They instead worked in shadows; as elusive as the Bats. But where the Bats worked for Gotham, worked to keep it clean, keep it safe, the Cats worked for themselves. They were all skilled in what they did, whether it was pulling off the perfect, clueless heist or aiding the Bat’s mission to keep Gotham just a little safer. But that was at each Cat’s discretion.

Redcat couldn’t be fucked to look for Tim. If Stray didn’t want to be found, that was it, he didn’t want to be found and he wouldn’t be. He huffed, keeping a close eye on the group surrounding Luthor and Savage, making sure no one snuck away and might run into Stray.

“Savage and I have been working steadily on a fool proof plan. Friends, this isn’t another Injustice League. This is promoting the ideals of survival of the fittest, and we’re here to stimulate that. Savage has a multitude of plans for your consideration. Savage, if you’d like to take the floor.”

Jason’s brow arched. An unholy union of Savage and Luthor? Sounded like a fresh glass of hell that he didn’t want a drink from. He straightened up, intending get to a higher vantage point when Tim reappeared, pointing outside.  Jason nodded, casting one last look at the super villains in the room, then slunk into the shadows of the building, holding his breath as he eased by the still confused guards who were stationed back at their posts. Tim was waiting for him once he got out of the building and they jogged away from the warehouse, pouncing, climbing and swinging to a high rooftop before speaking freely.

“Got what you wanted?” Jason asked, patting his chest for a cigarette.

Tim hummed, tugging his rusack from his back. “More or less. Got the diamond,” he pulled the jewel out, dumping it in Jason’s hand to examine.  Jason whistled low as he turned it in his hand.

“I will admit, that’s one hell of a find.”

“I guess. I found something more interesting while I was in there as well,” Tim pulled a long container out of his bag, holding it up for Jason to see.

“And that would be..?”

“I have no idea, actually.” Tim said with a good natured shrug. He turned it over in his hand, pulling the cover off and dumped a small flash drive into his palm. “It seemed important when I ran a quick scan over it. Nano tech. Probably belonged to Luthor, but it’s gonna take me a bit to crack, decode and sort it out.”

“What in the fuck does he need more nano tech for?” Jason asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“That shit’s gonna kill you. “

“I can think of about sixty different things that will kill me faster than smoking once a month, dickweed. What’s Luthor need more nano tech for?”

“I don’t know. A monopoly on nanotech? Some sort of new creation that would put him back in the public’s good graces? I saw Black Manta in there, I think, that’s why I was so eager to go. I don’t exactly dream about being drowned.”

“Wait, Black Manta? Plus Savage and Luthor? I’m moving to the moon.”

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That I have a lot of excess energy that I need to burn off?”

“You’re not the least bit curious as to what they’re up to? Not at all?”

“Curiosity skinned the cat,” Jason said, flicking the butt of his cigarette away. It was the last one in the pack, and he knew Selina would skin him bare handed if he didn’t quit. “Luthor was spewing the same shit about how Superboy was his dearly departed son and how it was all Superman’s fault, and how he was gonna put an end to the Justice League. Same shit he’s been spewing since Dickie was Catlad. Minus the Superboy bits.”

Tim shook his head softly, reclining back on the roof, looking up at the sky. Something wasn’t adding up.  That warehouse wasn’t supposed to have anything more than the diamond in it, waiting for transport, but he instead found nanotech plans and a group of super villains—what on earth were they doing in a warehouse? Wasn’t that more a lower leveled criminal thing? Luthor and Savage didn’t get along all that well either, and now they were working together?

The nano tech was from a Wayne Corp. competitor. Tim assumed Wayne Corp. had something similar, if not better and slightly pricier. It wouldn’t be met, and the information contained on it would go at one hell of a price.  Hopefully it wouldn’t be Luthor who bought it back.

Luthor…

Jason’s attention flicked back to Tim, who had clearly checked out of the conversation, his pensive, thoughtful expression painted on his face, complete with the Scrunched Eyebrows of Doom.

“That face doesn’t bode well.” Jason said, staring ahead.

Tim grunted in response, moving to get back to his feet. “Make sure there are leftovers when I get home. I don’t care what kind of leftovers, but there better be something microwaveable when I get home or I’ll wake you up, drag you out of bed and down the street to the nearest pizza place and you will buy me two slices of pizza.”

“You’re full of oddly specific threats tonight.”

“Hnn,” Tim mumbled, making his goggles were down securely before slinking off, melting into the Gotham shadows, leaving Jason with his head tossed to the side in confusion.

“That kid…” He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before hearing a shrill scream. He peeked over the side, frowning as he saw a man with a switchblade in his hand advance on a screaming woman. He flexed his fingers, forcing the claws in his gloves up before slinking down the side of the building. At least he’d be able to burn off _a little_ of his excess energy.

 

Zatanna’s thighs were quite possibly more magical than she herself was. They way they looped around Dick’s waist so easily, the way she had the strength to hold on as he slid in easily, his lips ghosting against the smooth skin of her neck. She was like sin below him, body clenching sweetly around him as his lips sought hers, his hand coming up to tangle in dark locks, his other hand trailing down the soft, supple curves of her body.

“Move,” she commanded, brushing back his damp hair, her hands clasping behind his neck to draw him closer. Never one to deny her, Dick moved, snapping his hips hard once, reveling in the low moan that fell from her lips before picking up a deep pace, exactly how she craved.

It was insane how much she loved him, how much she wanted him next to her. There was something oddly enticing about him, a pull that brought them together from the day they met to this moment. She never felt alone in her feelings; Dick gave as good as he got, from romantic getaways to single roses left by her bedposts in the morning. It was normal, it was mundane compared to their everyday lives, perhaps less epic then some of the other romances Zatanna saw in the League, but it was theirs—it was better.

Dick moaned against her lips, pulling out to tease against her wet entrance, making Zatanna bite his lip in a silent plea for more. He chuckled darkly; the sound low and rich, making her thighs quiver in anticipation.  He pulled back slightly, his hand dragging rough over her curves, sucking in a sharp breath and rolling her over onto her side, sliding behind her. He moved her hair aside, dragging his tongue over the sweat on the nape of her neck, his hands sliding over her belly, cupping her breasts, his fingers pinching at her pert nipples as he nibbled along her neck.

“Dick, stop… Don’t tease.” Zatanna whimpered quietly, grabbing his hand to trail down her body, letting his fingers dip between her legs, reveling in the moan that fell from his lips. His hand dove under her leg, lifting it up, spreading her open, his hips rocking slightly, letting his hard prick tease against the lips of her heat before pressing back in. Zatanna hissed.

Dick started thrusting in earnest, listening to her breathing quicken, sweat sliding between them as his thrusts got harder, his hand ghosting down her belly to fall between her legs, his fingers working quick over her clit.

Their moans mingled, growing low and desperate as their neared their climax, Dick’s grip on her thigh growing tighter as heat pooled in Zatanna’s belly, a tight coil in his belly growing hotter by the second.

She clenched, her hips rolling downwards as her orgasm over took her, leaving her a shuddering mess in Dick’s arms as he pressed hot kisses along her neck, his fingers spreading over her belly, holding her closer to him as he thrusts though her climax; albeit slower, giving deep rolls of his hips as she whimpered.

Zatanna let out a long breath, her hand coming to brush her damp hair from her forehead and sigh and Dick tried to rearrange them, his cock still hard inside her. She clenched, her cunt rippling around his length, making him groan against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as he pressed sweet kisses against her lips and cheek, his eyes hazy and lust blown. Dick gave her a little smile in return, his hips canting slowly as she rocked down on his hips, pleasure blossoming anew in her belly, her thighs tensing up again.

“Again?” Dick mumbled against her lips, his thrusts deepening as Zatanna leaned back on her arms.

“We have the house to ourselves,” she replied, rolling her hips down. “Just me and you.”

And for now, as far as Dick knew, it was just the two of them. His hands smoothed over her still flat belly as he started thrusting again.

Just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing pretty alright writing this, so the updates should be steady! Don't be afraid to poke me if it's been awhile, however. I like writing domestic things, and this fic is only domstic for a short period of time, so I'm enojying it right now! Thanks for reading! =D


End file.
